Warriors' Guild
The Warriors' Guild is a building located west of Burthope. There are no specific requirements needed for a player to enter the building therefore can be accessed by everyone. Once inside, players are able to participate in the Animator mini-game which rewards them with Warrior Guild Tokens. These tokens allow players to gain entry to the top and bottom floor of the guild and able to kill Cyclopes for Defenders. As well as this, players are able to purchase a number of items, using Warrior Guild Tokens, from Ajjat located in the Animator room. Animation Room The Animation Room is the soul of the Warriors' Guild minigame which allows players to kill Animated Armour for Warrior Guild Tokens. To play this minigame, you must use a set of normal metal armour, such as mithril on the Animator. A set of armour includes a full helmet, platelegs and a platebody. To begin the minigame, one uses any piece of the armour on one of the animation machines. After using the armour on the machine, the player will be forced to walk away from it and the armour will come to life and begin attacking him or her. Upon defeating the animated armour, the player may pick it up again along with tokens for defeating it; however, every time a player animates a set of armour and kills it, there is a chance that it will not drop a piece of the armour that makes up the set. However, it would be beneficial to note that there may be downsides to certain Armour Sets which includes: *Iron Armour Sets - Full Helm may get destroyed. *Steel Armour Sets - Platelegs may get destroyed. *Black Armour Sets+ - Nothing will get destroyed. Different set of armours create different Animated Armour to kill for the minigame. Below is a table showing how many tokens each Animated armour drops, what their combat levels is and how much hitpoints each set has: Ajjat When it comes to spending your Warrior Guild Tokens, which can be obtained from the Animator Minigame, Ajjat is present as your shop. Ajjat is a bloke of strong build, black armour, a sharp black 2h sword and of course, an Attack Cape to show off. There are a number of items that can be bought from Ajjat in exchange for Warrior Guild Tokens, this includes: Defenders On the top floor of the Warriors' Guild is a large room where you will find about fifteen Cyclopes, which may be either level 56 or 76. This is where you get the lower-level defenders. To enter this room, the player would require a minimum of 100 Warrior Guild tokens however this is not charged, just needed. Once the player has entered, 10 tokens are charged for every following minute the player stays in the room. From this room, you can kill the Cyclopes to get defenders from Bronze to Rune. On the other hand, players are able to obtain Dragon defenders from the Basement. The basement can be entered using the ladder found at the back of the Warriors' Guild building, which is through the back door. Once down there, players are able to kill higher level cyclopes for the 25% chance of obtaining a Dragon Defender. NOTE : Defenders are dropped based on defence level therefore if you're 40, Rune will be the highest drop for you. Since this is how the drops work, players can go straight to the basement and try for the Dragon Defender rather than working up in stages from Bronze to Dragon. Defenders are very popular due to the fact that they give a good offensive bonus and are untradeable therefore making them very popular to use for PvP or Team-PvMing.